After Hours at The Dot
by Halawen
Summary: Spinner hires Clare to work at The Dot and he trains her himself. One night after closing Clare can't take the sexual tension anymore and decides to do something about it. Quickie fluff/smut shot.
1. After Hours at the Dot

**Welcome to tonight's quickie fluff/smut shot! This is dedicated to Sarah who requested some Spinner/Clare smut.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Things to know before you read:**

 ***Spinner never married Emma but still manages The Dot**

 ***This takes place shortly after "Time of My Life", Clare did lose her virginity to Eli but they are no longer dating**

 ***She does not have cancer and there was never a cancer scare**

 **And that does it enjoy the happy smut!**

 **After Hours at The Dot**

"Thanks for the job Spin," I smile as he gives me my Dot t-shirt and apron.

"No problem we needed the help for the summer and I know you're someone I can trust," he replies with a grin. "This is your locker and here's your lock, I'll wait outside until you've changed," he tells me.

When he leaves the room I change quickly into my Dot t-shirt and then stash my stuff in my locker. When I come out Spinner shows me where to clock in and introduces me to the kitchen staff, shows me the job board and his office. He introduces me to Britney who's working the front right now but she's off in half an hour. Spinner trains me on the easy stuff first, wiping down the counters, making the coffee, working the heating oven, making milkshakes and putting in orders. When Britney leaves Spinner shows me how to work the cash register and then I shadow him for the rest of my shift. Nothing is too complicated and I catch on quickly. We're the only ones closing tonight so he shows me closing procedures including cleaning up and zeroing out the register.

"You need a lift home?" Spinner asks.

"Yeah thanks," I grin.

"You still in the same place?" He questions when we get in his car and I nod.

"Thanks for the ride Spin I'll see you tomorrow," I say before getting out of his car. He waves but waits until I'm inside before leaving.

"How was work?" Jake asks when I come in.

"Good but I'm tired I'm going to hop in a shower and go to bed," I tell him. He says goodnight and I go upstairs.

For the next week I work the same shift as Spinner during my training period. I enjoy working with him and even when the week is over he schedules us for the same shifts. The more we're together the more my feelings for him grow from friendship to an attraction. I think he feels the same, I could be fooling myself but there are moments when we're alone together and I could swear I see in his eyes what I feel for him. Just last night while we were closing I was cleaning the pass-thru to the kitchen and he had to get something from under the counter I was standing in front of. To get it he stood right behind me and put his hand on my hip as he bent over. I turned around to look at him and he smiled at me, we were so close and I thought he would kiss me but he stepped away and got back to work, after that he wouldn't come within a foot of me until he was driving me home in his car.

Tonight we were closing alone again as we had been every day I worked for the last two weeks. I decide to find out tonight once and for all if I'm fooling myself or if the feelings are mutual. So after all the tables are wiped down and everything is done, besides getting our stuff and locking the back door, I decide now is the time to make my move. Right after he puts the cash drawer in the safe and locks the safe I wait until he turns back to me, and then I put my hand on his shoulder to join our lips. Spinner doesn't hesitate at all, his lips part and his tongue slips out and glides across my bottom lip. I open my mouth welcoming his tongue in and our tongues fight for dominance.

Spinner takes me by the waist and lifts me up; I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks to the desk in the room used for bookkeeping and scheduling, Spinner brushes the papers off the desk and sets me on it. I kick off my shoes while Spinner takes off his t-shirt and then mine, my bra is next and he puts it over the computer. Spinner kneels down and takes my breasts his hands, he caresses gently and his lips softly touch down around my nipple. He doesn't suck or even kiss, his tongue softly touches to my nipple, he pushes it in and swirls around it. He does the same to the other breast and then pulls up my denim skirt and slips off my panties with some help from me.

Spinner takes his pants and boxers down. Cupping my face he leans me back on the desk a little. He strokes himself a couple of times to make sure he's fully hard and then he grabs my ankles and wraps my legs around his waist. He goes down on his knees and licks my slit making me even wetter. He stands again pulling me to him even closer and his stiff length slides into me. I moan and lean back on the desk, my eyes closing briefly before they open again and lock with Spinner's. He keeps one hand at the small of my back to shift me for better access and with the other he toys with my breasts.

I moan in endless chains, Spinner's name dropping from my lips with each deep breath. He thrusts slowly at first but as the drive to orgasm becomes more urgent his pace quickens, as do our breaths and heartbeats. I sit up straight and link my arms around his neck and take his lips with mine. My legs tighten around his waist and he turns us around so that he's leaning against the desk and I'm suspended in the air, held up only by his arms under my ass and my legs around his waist. I move along him with help from his arms and our bodies undulate together. I reach climax but Spinner holds back, not ready to end it just yet.

He sets me down and turns me around leaning me over the desk. I brace myself on my arms and Spinner enters me once more thrusting slowly again. While he thrusts steady and slow his hands caress my body, tenderly squeezing my breasts and my bottom. I feel him tense as he draws near climax and I begin thrusting my hips to orgasm with him. Our bodies tense and tighten before they begin shaking wildly. I grip the desk, standing on my tip toes and making a long, low, purring moan of Spinner's real name as he drives me to my second orgasm. Spinner comes to climax at the same second, thrusting in with one last hard deep thrust and making a primal grunt. Then he pulls out kissing me on the neck and picking me up to set me on the desk as my legs are shaking.

"I'll make sure we're closing together tomorrow night," he grins kissing each of my breasts softly.

"We close alone together every night anyway," I laugh as he fixes his boxers and pants.

"And we'll be doing so every night from now on. I'll make sure we're working together every shift," he replies handing my clothes to me and kissing my jaw.

I giggle and get dressed while he cleans up the papers and stuff he tossed all over the floor earlier. Then we grab our stuff from our lockers and he drives me home, unlike every night prior to this when he's taken me home he doesn't just sit in the car. No tonight he walks me to the door and kisses me goodnight. Jake is watching us through the door and he gives me a look when I come in.

"So are you two dating now?" He questions.

"I'm not sure but the sex was fun."

 **Hope you enjoyed this little smut shot. Remember tomorrow there is no story because it's Thanksgiving and I'll be with family but don't forget to go to the DeGrassi Saviors page and participate in the Christmas poll.**


	2. Late Shift Lust

**I'm getting through so many second chapters this week which is great. Knocking so many of those requests off my list! Of course most of them are smut fluff but oh well it's a good week for that.**

 **On to tonight's smutty chapter that's all in Clare's pov. Enjoy everyone!**

 **Ch. 2 Late Shift Lust**

"You sit right here," Spin says lifting me by the hips onto the counter in the club, "I just need to lock the door."

It's Saturday night and we're closing Above the Dot. The café has been closed for a couple of hours, the club for half an hour and all the patrons and other employees have gone home, it's just the two of us now. We've been fooling around for the last few days, always in the café after it's closed and then he takes me home.

"Shouldn't we be on the other side of the door when it's locked?"

"Not tonight," Spinner replies with a lustful smile before kissing my neck. He locks the door and comes behind the counter again and over to me. "Let's get this off you," He remarks taking my shirt and pulling it over my head.

Spinner's mouth curls into a blissful and desirous smile before his lips come down to my neck again. I lean back on the counter and Spin begins kissing my clavicle as he unhooks my bra. My breasts fall free but only for a second before Spinner takes them in his hands. He squeezes softly evoking a moan from my lips, I lean back and comb my fingers into the short hairs at the back of his neck. Spinner trails open mouth kisses along my clavicle and down to my breasts, he tenderly suckles each nipple eliciting a tender moan from me each time and then he goes down on his knees. He takes off my shoes and socks and then takes me off the counter.

"Let's get these off," he says opening my jeans and tugging them down with my panties. He leaves my apron on and when I try to untie my apron he stops me, "Leave it on it's extremely sexy."

"You know you're still dressed," I point out.

Spin smirks and takes of his work t-shirt, his shoes and socks are next and then his apron and jeans. He keeps his boxers on though, at least for the moment. He picks me up walking me around the counter and sets me on a barstool. I lean back on the counter opening my legs wide and Spin caresses my pussy lips. I see the growing bulge in his boxers and tug his boxers down taking his stiffening length into my hand. He moans as my hand strokes in circular motions around his shaft. His eyes flutter a little and he leans forward nabbing my lips with his into a fiery and ardent kiss. Spinner extends two fingers into my hole, working them in my core I quickly become wet and he's now rock hard. He breaks the kiss with a grunting moan when I use my thumb to swirl the pre-cum around the head of his solid erection.

"Grab the stool," Spin whispers with an animalistic, primal tone as he takes me off the stool.

I bend over grabbing the legs of the stool and he opens my legs, two fingers slide into me again and scissor open stretching me out just slightly. Then he withdraws his fingers and his hard cock thrusts in, penetrating my pussy swiftly and completely I make a gasping moan and grip the stool tighter. Spin takes hold of my hips thrusting fast and hard, just when I think I can't take anymore and I'm ready to release in orgasm Spin pulls out. I whimper and my body shakes uncontrollably.

"We're not done yet, let's move to the sofa," Spinner whispers.

"I don't think I can walk," I whisper breathlessly.

Spinner doesn't say anything just picks me up over his shoulder and takes me to the sofa, he sits down and sets me on his lap. Lowering me slowly until he's all the way in and I quiver clasping onto him. He waits a moment for my body to adjust and takes off my apron. Then he takes my hips and begins moving me on him slowly, I grip his neck with my head on his shoulder moaning in a deep chain as his length fills me. Spin moves his hands under my ass and begins moving me with more control but he never speeds up he continues going slow. When I try to speed up he slows me down.

"Deep and slow," he whispers and I whimper slightly because I'm aching for release.

Even deep and slow eventually brings me to orgasm. I grab onto Spin holding him even tighter as my body begins to quake and jerk uncontrollably and I moan "Gavin," on a long desperate breath.

"I love hearing you moan my first name," he grins kissing my neck. "We're not done yet," he tells me lying me back on the sofa. He manages to never pull out just adjust our bodies.

He takes my legs and pushes them up and back, I make a sort of growling, purring, whimpering moan as he's able to thrust in even father this way. He goes slow again, gently rocking me as he goes and hitting all new depths and nerve endings. I have limited movement myself in this position, in fact all I do is grip the sofa cushion beneath me and moan out Gavin's name. He continues thrusting in slowly and rocking my body, curving my back and finally after some time we're both sent over the edge and we release, climaxing together. Spinner pulls out slowly and moves back stretching out my legs and putting my feet on his lap. He begins softly rubbing my feet as we both recover.

"I'm exhausted now I think I could sleep here," I comment.

"You don't want to sleep here I'll take you home but we don't have to leave yet take your time."

After a while I feel like I can move again and I sit up. Spinner gets up and grabs me some water bringing it to me. We sip at the water and after a short time I'm able to stand and we get dressed again. We leave and Spin locks up, when we get to his car he leans me against and it and crushes his lips to mine.

"I can't get the picture of you bent over the barstool out of my mind. I think tomorrow after we close I'll take you back up to the club and make love to you with you bent over the bar stool first," Spinner whispers against my neck and very softly kissing my earlobe.

I bite my lip and he opens the car door for me, we get in and he drives me home. My parents are asleep and after a shower I go to bed. I wake up late and after breakfast and some chores I leave for work. Spinner grins with a licentious glint in his eye when I come behind the counter to take over the cash register.

"I can't wait to get you upstairs tonight," Spinner whispers to and bite my lip blushing slightly. I bite my lip a little harder and blush another shade of red when Drew, Adam and Dallas come into the café. Spinner steps away from me and Adam cocks an eyebrow at me.

"What was that about?" Adam asks.

"He was umm…I'll tell you later," I reply.

"She's busy later," Spinner speaks up for me.

"Shit are you two…"

"Shut it Dallas," I cut him off before he finishes his exclamation in the middle of the café.

"Whoa you and…" Drew begins and Spinner shoots him a look so Drew closes his mouth again.

Adam just laughs and orders for the three of them and I ring them up. The work day seems to last forever but I think it's the way Spinner keeps looking at me not hiding anything anymore. Or maybe it's that he keeps whispering to me that he wants to get me upstairs to make love to me. At eleven we close the café and begin closing procedures.

"Let's clean up fast I've been thinking about making love to you all night long," Spinner tells me after locking the door.

"Well I'd say we'd clean up later but you have a tendency to wear me out," I respond and he grins.

We do close up fast, probably record time, even though we get everything done and we do it thoroughly. As soon as we're done we go out the back, Spinner locks up and we practically run upstairs to the club. He unlocks the door but doesn't lock it again he simply picks me up and abducts my lips. He begins to undress me while we stay locked in the kiss. He breaks the kiss and continues undressing me before getting undressed himself. I know what he wants we've both been thinking about it all day. I walk straight to the barstool and bend over gripping the stool legs and spreading my legs. Spinner moans and walks over running his hand over the curve of my back and over my butt, tracing the crack to my pussy lips and then his fingers slide in and I moan. He moves his fingers just a few times to get me dripping wet.

Then he slides in slowly but unlike last night he doesn't go slow and deep it's fast and hard. Which is good because honestly this position isn't very comfortable. I climax with a roaring scream and the barstool shakes with our bodies. Spinner holds back though he doesn't release yet and he picks me up taking me to the armchair at the back. He sets me down spreading my legs over the arms and gets on his knees, his tongue diving into my pussy. His tongue laps around licking me to yet another orgasm. While I'm still recovering from that orgasm Spinner stands pulling me down farther, closing my legs a little and penetrating into me with one swift motion and I moan gripping onto him. He goes fast again, fast yet gentle and this time he climaxes as well.

He recovers for a moment and then picks me up taking me to the sofa. I think he's about to get me off again and I get ready to tell him to stop but he lies next to me pulling me to him and producing a blanket he had stashed apparently. He puts it over us and holds me close kissing the back of my neck.

"Goodnight Clare," he whispers.

"Goodnight Gavin."

 **Hope you liked the second and smuttier chapter. That does it for this story but there is a second Spare story in this one shot week that will go up on Monday.**


End file.
